Vague
by LostInBoys
Summary: Keabu-abuan hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon / SoonHoon / Seventeen / Yaoi


**VAGUE**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kwon Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **Wonwoo SVT as Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Jun SVT as Moon Junhui**

 **The8 SVT as Seo Minghao**

 **Seyong MYNAME as Kim Seyong**

 **.**

 **Campus!AU**

 **.**

Kantin kampus pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh lima menit.

"Ya Kwon Hoshi. Jangan begitukan makananmu. Katamu kau sedang berhemat tapi makananmu diacak-acak tidak dimakan" tegur Junhui, salah satu sahabat Kwon Soonyoung, yang juga dikenal dengan Kwon Hoshi.

Soonyoung meletakkan sumpitnya. Menatap Junhui yang sedang sibuk mencomot berbagai _banchan_ dari piringnya.

"Junhui-ya, menurutmu Jihoon benar-benar suka padaku tidak?" tanyanya ragu.

Junhui, mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tumben sekali Soonyoung bertanya seperti ini.

"Menurutku? Tidak" jawabnya santai lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Soonyoung menghela napas. Junhui bukan orang pertama yang menjawab seperti itu. Mingyu, Seungkwan, Seokmin, bahkan adik kelas kesayangannya, Chan, juga bilang tidak.

"Dia menerimamu hanya karena di depan kamera kan? Kau yang menganggapnya serius, Kwon".

Benar juga.

Waktu itu Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Jihoon menjadi kekasihnya di saat ada grup yang butuh pemeran untuk mengisi video musik. Soonyoung mendaftarkan namanya dan Jihoon. Ternyata mereka terpilih dan Soonyoung benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya. Jihoon mengatakan ya saat ia memintanya menjadi kekasih, tapi itu konsep yang dibuat untuk videonya. Soonyoung yang terlalu senang menganggap Jihoon sebagai kekasih sampai sekarang.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jihoon yang sebenarnya.

Lagipula saat itu Jihoon baru saja putus dengan Seyong, seniornya di BEM KM.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! DIsini!" teriak Junhui pada cowok kurus yang baru saja datang dan mencari kursi untuknya makan siang.

"Ey yo man" sapanya pada Junhui dan melakukan salam sapa tangan, "aku pesan makan dulu. Titip tasku ya" katanya lalu kabur ke konter makanan.

Tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo kembali dengan nampan penuh makanan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan. Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi" ujarnya sambil menyumpit makanannya cepat.

"Kebiasaanmu, Jeon. Sadar diri dong, kau punya maag, tahu" omel Junhui yang masih juga sibuk dengan makanannya yang tidak habis-habis.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan kegiatan menghabiskan hidangan di depannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tumben sekali tidak tergiur dengan bibimbap bibi Song" Tanya Wonwoo pada Junhui melihat Soonyoung yang hanya mengaduk-aduk bibimbapnya.

"Galau, Jeon. Dia ragu kalau Jihoon menyukainya".

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham. "bukankah sudah jelas? Kenapa kau masih bertanya juga?"

Pedas sekali, Jeon, pikir Soonyoung. Padahal ia belum juga bertanya tapi Wonwoo sudah mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Kuberitahu ya, Kwon. Jihoon itu sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Dia juga sulit untuk melupakan. Dan kau menembaknya saat dia baru putus dengan Seyong hyung. Logikakan saja".

Untuk kesekian kali Soonyoung menghela napas. Semua perkataan teman-temannya sebenarnya benar, hanya saja ia terlalu buta untuk melihat kebenaran itu.

Terlebih Wonwoo adalah tetangga Jihoon sejak SMP. Sudah pasti mereka dekat dan tahu satu sama lain.

"Tapi, Soonyoung-ah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Biasanya kau bangga, pamer kalau Jihoon pacarmu" Tanya Junhui. Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui.

Soonyoung hanya mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk tidak bercerita lebih jauh pada kedua temannya ini. Bisa-bisa ia makan hati sendiri karena keduanya sama-sama bermulut pedas.

…

Kegalauan Soonyoung masih berlanjut dan semakin parah saat ia melihat Jihoon berduaan dengan Seyong, mantan kekasih Jihoon saat menjemput Jihoon di sekretariat BEM KM.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Jihoon dan Seyong bisa berdua seperti itu. Mereka satu kementerian di BEM KM dan tentu saja itu berarti mereka terlibat proyek kegiatan kampus yang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Seyong yang pertama kali sadar akan kehadiran Soonyoung dan mengatakannya pada Jihoon, karena tidak lama kemudian Jihoon berjalan menghampirinya.

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Jihoon. Rasanya semua perasaan negatif menghilang dari dirinya.

"Kau menjemputku? Tapi aku masih lama, mungkin sampai malam. Duluan saja, aku akan minta Seyong hyung untuk mengantarku pulang nanti" ujar Jihoon cepat. Soonyoung bahkan baru membuka mulut.

"Sampai jam berapa? Aku bisa menunggu jika itu sampai jam tujuh" ujar Soonyoung, ia ingin sesekali pulang bersama Jihoon, mungkin kencan sebentar setelah makan malam. Hal-hal itu belum pernah terwujud sejak ia pacaran dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon menghela napas. Ia tahu Soonyoung sedikit keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut keinginannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Soonyoung. Ada _deadline_ untuk LPJ (lembar pertanggungjawaban) lusa. Aku harus menyelesaikannya secepatnya".

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia ditolak Jihoon untuk pulang bersama. Ia mengerti mengerjakan LPJ tidak mudah dan tidak cepat. Ia mengerti karena ia juga anak BEM di fakultasnya.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "baiklah aku duluan ya. Hati-hati saat pulang. Kirim pesan saat sudah di rumah ya".

Jihoon hanya mengangguk cepat dan berbalik kembali ke tempatnya, tanpa melihat Soonyoung yang menatapnya sendu.

…

Sudah dua bulan lebih Soonyoung dan Jihoon menjalin hubungan. Hmm, sebenarnya hanya Soonyoung yang mengakuinya karena Jihoon tidak pernah mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Hanya anggukan kecil kepalanya saat pengambilan gambar video musik.

Lagipula Jihoon hanya menganggapnya konsep, karena lagunya bertema pengakuan cinta dan ia diminta untuk mengatakan ya. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Soonyoung akan menganggap serius jawabannya.

Sejak saat itu Soonyoung mulai rajin menjemputnya ke kampus dan mengantarnya pulang. Mereka bahkan makan siang bersama jika Jihoon tidak sibuk dengan BEM. Jihoon juga tidak menolak atau menyanggah saat Soonyoung mengatakan Jihoon adalah pacarnya. Terkadang pula jalan-jalan berdua (Jihoon tidak mau menganggapnya kencan) di akhir minggu. Entah kenapa ia santai saja dan menikmatinya. Hanya saja tidak ada perasaan lebih pada Soonyoung. Ia menganggap Soonyoung sebagai teman yang perhatian padanya. Walau ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung.

…

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini, Ji. Kasihan Soonyoung" sebuah suara halus menyapa gendang telinga Soonyoung yang duduk di bawah pohon di taman kampus. Posisinya agak tersembunyi dari jalan setapak dan juga dari bangku taman dekat pohon tempatnya duduk.

Soonyoung tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya saja namanya disebut dalam percakapan.

"Iya, hyung. Soonyoung hyung terlihat tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan bertanya pada Jun- _ge_ apa hyung menyukainya atau tidak" sahut suara lainnya. Soonyoung kenal suara dengan logat aneh ini. Minghao, teman seBEMnya yang juga pacar Junhui.

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaannya" sanggah suara lainnya.

Jihoon? Batin Soonyoung.

"Tapi kau tidak menolak, Ji. Kau memberinya harapan" kata suara yang tidak Soonyoung kenal.

"Dianya saja yang terlalu pede. Lagipula waktu itukan konsep videonya. Aku hanya mengikuti, bukan berarti mengiyakan benar-benar".

Deg.

Sebilah pisau menggores hati Soonyoung perlahan. Dan dalam.

"Coba bicarakan baik-baik dengannya. Jangan seperti ini. Ini menyakitinya, Ji".

"Kenapa harus aku? Dia yang memulainya. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman yang perhatian padaku".

Nyut. Sakit. Soonyoung menekan dadanya yang tidak berhenti berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kau masih berharap pada Seyong hyung, hyung?" Tanya Minghao.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara yang tidak dikenal Soonyoung yang berkata lirih dan sendu.

"Ji.."

Dan Soonyoung tahu artinya.

…

Soonyoung sibuk. Super sibuk. Junhui dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak pernah lagi makan siang bersama Soonyoung. Setelah kelas selesai, ia langsung pergi entah kemana. Ia juga tidak terlihat di sekitar Jihoon walau ia tetap menjemput dan mengantar pulang Jihoon.

Dua minggu sebelum ujian akhir semester dan sebulan sebelum liburan semester ganjil, Soonyoung tiba-tiba menghilang. Dua hari berturut-turut ia tidak datang ke kampus dan menghadiri kelas.

Junhui dan Wonwoo yang sejurusan dan kebetulan punya kelas bersama dengan Soonyoung kelabakan mencarinya. Untung saja Soonyoung belum mengambil jatah bolosnya sama sekali, jadi ia tidak akan bermasalah untuk ujian akhirnya. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu sampai kapan Soonyoung absen, mereka jadinya ketar-ketir juga. Bisa gawat kalau Soonyoung sampai dicekal tidak bisa ikut ujian.

Bertanya pada Jihoon juga percuma. Ia hanya menggeleng dan bilang kalau Soonyoung mengiriminya pesan tidak bisa mengantar jemputnya beberapa hari ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

…

"KWON SOONYOUNG"

Soonyoung yang sedang membaca pengumuman di mading BEM fakultasnya menoleh, oh ternyata Wonwoo dan Junhui yang memanggilnya.

"AW!"

Itu suara aduhan Soonyoung akibat kepalanya yang dijitak Wonwoo dan punggungnya yang dipukul Junhui tanpa berperikemanusiaan.

"YA! Sakit tahu!" protes Soonyoung sambil mengelus kepala dan punggungnya.

"Rasakan! Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini hah? Membuatku dan Wonwoo panik tahu!" cecar Junhui.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh mendengar kedua temannya khawatir akan dirinya yang menghilang.

"Aku pulang ke rumah sebentar. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan orangtuaku" kata Soonyoung lalu melangkah ke arah kantin.

Wonwoo menoleh cepat. Perasaannya tiba-tiba cemas.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Tidak akan pindah kampus kan? Ini sudah selesai semester 7 tahu. Semester depan tinggal tugas akhir".

Soonyoung mengendikkan bahunya, "akan ku beritahu kalau sudah ada kabar terbarunya" katanya sok misterius.

"Kwon! Yang benar saja! Ceritakan pada kami!" tuntut Junhui. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa dibuat penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan pindah kampus, tenang saja. Kalian masih akan bertemu denganku sampai kelulusan. Jangan bosan ya. Haha" ucapan Soonyoung harusnya menenangkan keduanya. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dengan semua percakapan ini.

Soonyoung tidak berkata apapun lagi walaupun Wonwoo dan Junhui menyogoknya dengan traktiran di café Jeonghan hyung.

…

"Jihoon-a, liburan nanti kau pulang ke Busan?" Tanya Soonyoung saat mengantar pulang Jihoon yang sudah tidak ada lagi kegiatan BEM karena sudah serah jabatan ke anggota baru.

"Aku hanya pulang seminggu lalu kembali kesini lagi. Aku ingin memulai tugas akhir lebih cepat" jawabnya.

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Ia juga (seharusnya) sudah harus memulai mencari referensi untuk tugas akhirnya, mempelajari tugas akhir kakak kelasnya, dan sebagainya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan setelah kau kembali dari Busan, mau tidak?"

Jihoon mengangkat alisnya bingung. Biasanya Soonyoung langsung memberitahunya dan menjemputnya tanpa meminta persetujuannya.

"Tumben sekali meminta ijin. Biasanya langsung menculikku" katanya dengan nada yang tersirat kebingungan.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, "hanya ingin melakukannya dengan benar sekali ini".

Jihoon terbahak, "baiklah tuan Kwon. Aku terima ajakan kencanmu".

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Soonyoung saat mendengarnya.

Untuk sekali ini saja.

…

Setelah ajakan kencan itu, Soonyoung menghilang kembali. Benar-benar hilang bahkan kedua sahabatnya tidak tahu keberadaannya.

Jihoon juga jadi sedikit merasa kehilangan. Pasalnya biasanya Soonyoung mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Ia juga rajin mengiriminya pesan dari pagi sampai kembali pagi. Namun kali ini tidak ada sama sekali.

Pernah ia menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya dan bertanya pada Junhui. Jawaban Junhui sama saja saat ia juga bertanya pada Wonwoo, mereka tidak tahu. Soonyoung jadi aneh dan misterius sejak dia membolos sebelum ujian, kata mereka.

Jihoon bingung, rasanya ia tidak merasa keanehan Soonyoung sampai dia menghilang kali ini. Tiba-tiba mengajak kencan lalu menghilang. Apa maksudnya?

…

 _Ayo bertemu di café Jeonghan hyung besok. Aku traktir satu potong kue!_

Begitu pesan yang dikirim Soonyoung pada kedua sohibnya di grup chat mereka.

Soonyoung tidak juga membalas saat mereka protes kenapa hanya satu potong kue dan mendadak begini. Wonwoo ada janji dengan pacarnya pada sore hari dan berakhir dengan keputusannya mengundurkan janjinya karena Soonyoung. Junhui juga ada latihan di klub dance dekat rumahnya dan berniat untuk membolos.

Keesokan harinya.

Soonyoung sudah duduk di sofa di pojokan café saat Wonwoo dan Junhui datang. Ada piring berisi cheese roll cake yang tinggal setengah dan segelas cokelat panas.

"Soonyoung-a, aku mau pesan kue. Berikan uangmu. Aku lapar sekali" Junhui datang-datang sudah memalak Soonyoung yang langsung memberi selembar uang 50000 won dan langsung disoraki keduanya karena Soonyoung itu pelit sekali dan lebih sering memalak keduanya daripada dipalak mereka.

"Aku pesan dua!" kata Wonwoo. Ia langsung ngacir ke konter membawa uang yang diberikan Soonyoung dan Junhui mengikutinya dengan cepat.

Soonyoung meneriaki mereka agar jangan menghabiskan uangnya karena itu uang terakhirnya. Ia berbohong tentu saja. Ia sengaja menyiapkan uangnya untuk menraktir mereka berdua.

Setelah Wonwoo dan Junhui sudah menghabiskan masing-masing satu potong kue (keduanya benar-benar memesan dua kue dan segelas minuman), Soonyoung mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat kepada mereka berdua.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Junhui.

"Buka saja" kata Soonyoung.

Sambil menunggu respon, Soonyoung menatap keluar. Diam-diam berdoa agar ia tidak salah akan keputusannya ini.

"Soonyoung-a, kau serius?" ini Wonwoo. Junhui hanya terdiam. Ia syok.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, kau ini tidak ingin cepat lulus ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengambil _exchange_ seperti ini?" protes Wonwoo. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Soonyoung. Semester akhir begini harusnya jangan macam-macam dan fokus saja ke tugas akhir, begitu pikir Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan orangtuaku dan dosen pembimbingku. Mereka membolehkannya".

"Dosen Hwang membolehkanmu? Jangan bercanda Kwon Soonyoung" ujar Junhui tidak percaya. Pasalnya Dosen Hwang itu terkenal _killer_ dan agak susah pada mahasiswa. Tidak mungkin beliau membolehkan Soonyoung mengikuti _exchange_ itu begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mengajukan bab 1 pada beliau".

Sontak Wonwoo dan Junhui menunjukkan ekspresi kaget mereka bersamaan. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Kwon Soonyoung? Bab 1? Kapan dia mengerjakannya?

"Kapan kau merencanakan semua ini?" suara Wonwoo mulai berubah. Bukannya ia tidak percaya Soonyoung melakukan semua ini. Hanya saja, apa salahnya bercerita padanya, pada Junhui. Apa Soonyoung tidak mempercayai kedua sahabatnya ini? Kenapa mereka harus tahu saat sudah seperti ini?

Soonyoung tahu Wonwoo akan marah seperti ini. Wonwoo tidak suka merasa tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia benci itu.

"Maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian, hanya saja ini juga mendadak dan aku harus bergerak cepat".

Wonwoo diam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya. Secara tidak langsung membiarkan Soonyoung dengan pembelaannya.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Jihoon?" kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo setelah Soonyoung panjang lebar menjelaskan semuanya.

Hening. Soonyoung tidak menjawab, Junhui yang sejak tadi merespon Soonyoung juga terdiam.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menceritakan alasan sebenarnya" final Wonwoo. Ia tahu Soonyoung tidak akan begitu saja membuat keputusan sebesar ini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang berdiri sebagai alasannya.

Soonyoung menghela napas, "aku akan memutuskan Jihoon sebelum berangkat".

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintainya?" ujar Junhui kaget. Soonyoung benar-benar jago membuat kejutan tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" kata Soonyoung santai, namun hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Perjuangkan, bodoh. Kau ini kenapa jadi begini sih" omel Wonwoo.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "bukannya kalian yang berkata Jihoon tidak suka padaku?".

"Kau yang lebih tahu, Wonwoo. Dia sulit untuk jatuh cinta dan melupakan. Dia juga belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku berusaha untuk selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah melihatku. Aku tidak sekuat itu untuk tetap bertahan. Lagipula aku hanya menjadi beban untuknya. Bukankah lebih baik aku yang tahu diri dan melepaskan diri darinya?".

Akhirnya keluar sudah semua yang Soonyoung pendam selama ini. Wonwoo dan Junhui bahkan sampai bingung untuk meresponnya. Soonyoung mungkin saja orang yang ceria seceria bunga matahari, tapi semua orang tahu orang dengan sifat seperti itu punya masalah sendiri yang tidak akan diceritakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi ini. Aku masih kaget dengan _exchange_ mu, lalu kau yang akan memutuskan Jihoon. Entahlah" ujar Junhui pelan. Ia baru tahu sisi Soonyoung yang seperti ini. Benar-benar jatuh saat sudah berhadapan dengan masalah cinta.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Lima hari lagi" jawab Soonyoung singkat.

"Sudah beritahu Jihoon?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "tidak ada gunanya aku memberitahu dia".

Wonwoo memajukan badannya dan memegang tangan Soonyoung, "Soonyoung-a, Jihoon tidak akan suka ini".

Helaan napas yang keluar dari bibir Soonyoung.

"Dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku kan?" ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum pahit.

Keheningan kembali menyapa ketiganya. Tanpa disadari mereka seseorang mendengarkan semuanya di belakang mereka.

…

 _Aku akan tiba lima belas menit lagi._

Begitu isi pesan Soonyoung yang diterima Jihoon. Ia sudah siap sejak tadi. Bahkan sudah sarapan dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Soonyoung.

Hng?

Tidak salah?

Entahlah. Hanya saja rasanya ia ingin sedikit lebih baik pada Soonyoung hari ini. Ia juga memberitahu Soonyoung agar tidak sarapan di flatnya dan sarapan disini.

Soonyoung tiba kurang dari lima belas menit dan wajahnya lebih cerah saat Jihoon memberitahunya agar sarapan lebih dulu sebelum berangkat.

Seharusnya mereka pergi ke Everland. Tapi malah berbelok ke COEX Aquarium karena hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi.

Mereka berkeliling akuarium dan melihat-lihat dunia bawah laut yang dibawa ke daratan itu. Jihoon terlihat senang dengan semua ini. Soonyoung jadi sedikit lega dan senang melihatnya tertawa.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung benar-benar bersenang-senang, bahkan mereka berfoto berdua di depan tabung ikan duyung dan kandang kura-kura dan saling menggenggam sepanjang jalan. Soonyoung lalu mengajak Jihoon untuk makan di restoran dengan akuarium sebagai latarnya. Agak sedikit mahal, tapi Soonyoung tidak peduli untuk kali ini.

Selesai makan, mereka kembali berkeliling ke sisi lain akuarium yang belum dilewati sampai nyaris sore. Mereka cukup lelah untuk kembali berjalan dan memutuskan untuk ke Sungai Han karena Soonyoung ingin melihat _Rainbow Fountain_ di Jembatan Banpo.

Angin tidak berhembus kencang, namun udara sisa hujan tadi siang masih terasa. Soonyoung dan Jihoon duduk di rerumputan sambil menghadap ke sisi Jembatan Banpo yang akan menampilkan _rainbow fouintain_.

Obrolan ringan dan tawa keluar dari bibir keduanya. Lalu terdiam saat pertunjukkan _rainbow fountain_ dimulai.

Keduanya masih terdiam saat sisi Jembatan Banpo sudah menghentikan pertunjukkannya.

"Jihoon-a" panggil Soonyoung.

Jihoon hanya berdehem menyahutinya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Ayo kita putus".

Lalu senyum itu hilang.

"Jangan menjawab. Aku tahu jawabanmu. Bahkan kita tidak dalam hubungan yang sebenarnya" kekeh Soonyoung pelan. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Jihoon yang tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu ya beberapa bulan kemarin? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Tapi tidak berpengaruh padamu ya? Heheh".

Kekehan Soonyoung rasanya menggores hati Jihoon. Sakit.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau menjadi alasan untukku berdiri dan bahagia beberapa bulan kemarin. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kok. Tenang saja. Kau juga bisa kembali pada Seyong hyung. Dia benar-benar orang baik dan bisa menjagamu".

Setetes air mata turun dari mata Soonyoung. Soonyoung segera menghapusnya. Hatinya sakit sekali sekarang. Ia rasa suaranya juga akan berubah saat bicara, ia susah payah menahan tangisnya.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan minta maaf padamu. Hakmu untuk memaafkan aku atau tidak. Tapi aku mohon terima terima kasihku." Suara Soonyoung sudah mulai goyang dan serak. Ia berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah semakin malam".

.

.

.

 **Hai, heheh.**

 **Aku bawa SoonHoon. Fave couple aku akhir-akhir ini. Inginnya buat fluff tapi suasana hati aku lagi pengen bikin sesuatu yang hurt. Maafkan.**

 **No sequel ya. Aku gamau kalian jadi korban PHP aku lagi *Default uhuk*.**

 **Ini ga terlalu bagus. Ceritanya agak ga jelas dan kabur banget, aku tau. Tapi mungkin hurtnya nyampe heheheheh.**

 **Aku pake suasana kampus aku ya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kampus lain, aku bukan anak organisasi walau suka ikut kepanitiaan.**

 **BEM KM itu BEM kampus secara keseluruhan. Anggotanya itu kumpulan mahasiswa dari seluruh fakultas dan mungkin juga seluruh departemen. Aku kurang tau.**

 **BEM Fakultas itu hanya untuk fakultas saja, anggotanya terdiri dari mahasiswa masing-masing jurusan/departemen/prodi di bawah fakultas itu.**

 **Kementerian itu sebutan untuk divisi di BEM.**

 **Yang sudah kuliah mungkin tau atau familiar dengan BEM dan semacamnya. Tapi buat yang masih sekolah mungkin belum dapet bayangan. BEM itu semacam OSIS tapi lebih kompleks.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Tidak ada yang bersuara sejak Soonyoung mengajak pulang. Bahkan sampai Soonyoung mengantar Jihoon ke depan apartemennya.

Keduanya terdiam di depan pintu yang dingin.

Jihoon mengambil tangan Soonyoung, menggenggamnya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Menyuruhnya duduk dalam diam, sebelum beranjak ke dapur mengambil minum.

Jihoon melihat Soonyoung yang menghela napas berat dari belakang sofa. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Soonyoung tadi. Ia juga sakit melihat Soonyoung yang seperti ini.

Jihoon duduk di sebelah Soonyoung setelah meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

"Soonyoung-a, berapa lama kau di Jepang?"

Soonyoung terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon. Tahu darimana Jihoon tentang _exchange_ nya? Pikiran Soonyoung langsung menuju ke satu orang. Wonwoo.

"Jangan menuduh Wonwoo. Dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa." Kata Jihoon seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Soonyoung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Lalu?

"Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian waktu di café. Aku duduk di belakangmu" aku Jihoon.

Oh.

Oh.

Soonyoung kaget. Ini diluar perkiraan dan pikirannya. Tidak terduga. Ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

Jihoon memainkan ujung sweaternya, "Soonyoung-a. Bo-bolehkan aku menunggumu sampai kau kembali? A-aku tidak ingin putus darimu".

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **NO SEQUEL YA GAES. Ini bener-bener end.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading this.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
